Lulu Wilson
Biography Lulu Wilson was born in New York[1] on October 7, 2005. Later on her parents resides to Los Angeles due to her time to work as a child actor in a regular series of CBS's hit comedy The Millers (2013). She was credited as the second Mikayla replacing the previous actor Eve Moon. Wilson who is a true fan of thriller and horror genres, did her first scary movie also her film debut Deliver Us from Evil '(2014) when she was six[2] alongside with Eric Bana and Olivia Munn. Later on, this led her to take part in two of her notable horror movies like 'Ouija: Origin of Evil '(2016), and 'Annabelle: Creation '(2017). Wilson also made apperances in an American psychological thriller television miniseries based on Gillian Flynn's novel that aired with the same title on HBO, 'Sharp Objects (2018) alongside with Amy Adams, Patricia Clarkson, and Sophia Lillis, and one of Netflix Original Series, The Haunting of Hill House (2018) alongside with Henry Thomas, Jr. Elizabeth Reaser and Kate Siegel. In September 2019, Wilson has finished shooting an action thriller movie directed by Jonathan Milott and Cary Murnion, Becky. In her life, she enjoys reading, drawing, and listening to music. Her favorite musician is Kurt Cobain. She even posted Cobain's picture as some of her past Instagram profile pictures as she stated in one of her InstaStory3 that she did that in purpose because her family told her she looked like Kurt Cobain. Something In The Way and Love Buzz are two of her favorite Nirvana's song. She also listened to Radiohead, The Regrettes, and Billie Eilish. Filmography[4] Trivia *Fan of thriller '''and '''horror '''genres. *Has two older sisters. *After have cast together in '''Ouija: Origin of Evil she deems Annalise Basso as her older sister. *Plays Ukulele. *Fan of Kurt Cobain and Nirvana. *Authentic drawings are faces with devilsh horn5. *Named her black cat after The Office character, Darryl6. *'Ryan Gosling' is her celebrity crush[7]. *Fan of Rachel Brosnahan, Timothée Chalamet, and Melissa McCarthy. *Watched La La Land for eleven times[8]. *Favorite claymation movie, Coraline[9]. *Friend of Sophia Lillis, Jillian Shea, and Armani Jackson. *Was audition for the role Beverly Marsh in It '''(2017)[10]. *Shared two movies title with '''Henry Thomas, Jr., Elizabeth Reaser, and Kate Siegel in Ouija: Origin of Evil and The Haunting of Hill House. *In Ouija: Origin of Evil she roled as Elizabeth Reaser's character Alice Zander's daughter Doris, then in The Haunting of Hill House she roled as the young version of Reaser's character Shirley Crain. *Some of her other favorite: green color, fried chickens, broccoli, Netflix , Stranger Things , The End of the F***ing World11. *Believed in ghost as she ever had experience of that12. References #Lulu Wilson's IMDB mini bio . #Annabelle: Creation Q&A, June 19, 2017 on Youtube #Lulu Wilson's previous InstaStory. #Lulu Wilson's IMDB . #Lulu Wilson's previous InstaStory. #Lulu Wilson's previous InstaStory. #The IMDB Show: Take 5 with Lulu Wilson aired on November 12, 2018 . #The IMDB Show: Take 5 with Lulu Wilson aired on November 12, 2018 . #The IMDB Show: Take 5 with Lulu Wilson aired on November 12, 2018 . #Lulu Wilson's IMDB mini bio . #Lulu Wilson's previous InstaStory. #Lulu Wilson's previous InstaStory.